


Cause of Death: Cha Eunwoo

by orphan_account



Series: Astro oneshots [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Again, M/M, just utter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bin swore Eunwoo would be the death of him, but he didn't really mind.





	Cause of Death: Cha Eunwoo

Bin swore Eunwoo would be the death of him, but he didn't really mind, if it meant he could stay close to his favourite visual.  Just this morning he had nearly smashed his face in on the bathroom door thanks to his stupidly pretty room mate.

He had walked out of their room, still half asleep, and headed to the bathroom to start getting ready.  He nodded a silent good morning to Sanha, who seemed to be in the same zombie-like state as Bin.  He almost made it to the bathroom when an angel got in his way.

Bin only just managed to stop before he walked straight into Eunwoo, who had left the kitchen when he heard Bin open the door of their shared room.

"Morning Bin!"  Eunwoo smiled cheerfully.  Bin groaned in response, but he knew he must be grinning like a sleepy idiot.  How could anyone be so awake this early in the morning?

"Maybe I should let you wake up before making our breakfast then."  Eunwoo chuckled.  Bin nodded, still too asleep to realise that Eunwoo had just said he was going to make Bin's breakfast for him.

He didn't realise until he had almost reached the bathroom, when  his eyes suddenly widened, his face turned red, and his head snapped round to stare at Eunwoo.  Only, his legs kept on walking, carrying his head straight into the closed door with a bang.

A look of concern flashed across Eunwoo's face, but it quickly changed to amusement when he heard Rocky's voice yelling  "I'll be done soon, geez."  from the other side of the door.

~

Eunwoo seriously needed to stop, or Bin was going to have a heart attack.  They were at a signing event, which meant Eunwoo was flashing that stunning smile of his left, right, and centre.

It was kind of cold that day, so they were all sat pretty close together, relying on each other to keep warm, as well as enough heat packs to supply a small village for a month.  This was not good for Bin's heart, spending so long in such close proximity to what he considered to be the single most incredible thing on this planet.

At one point, he considered trying to subtly shuffle closer to Sanha instead, when without warning, Eunwoo's arm was around his shoulders, almost pulling Bin onto his lap.  Well, at least he wasn't cold anymore.  His face was so red, Eunwoo probably didn't need the heat packs anymore, being so close to the heat radiating from his cheeks.

But Bin couldn't give anything away in front of the fans.  So when the next excited fan girl came up to get his autograph, he did his best to fight down his blush, keep his voice steady, smile politely,  and ignore the distraction that was Cha Eunwoo.

~

It was is own fault this time.  He should have known better than to talk to Eunwoo just before bed after such a long day.

It was a little known fact that a very sleepy Eunwoo brain had no filter.  It didn't happen often, as he usually fell asleep before his brain got to this point, but when he was forced to stay awake beyond his limit - like today - it was best to just ignore him.

But today, he said something Bin struggled to dismiss with a simple "go to sleep, Eunwoo."

Usually, when Eunwoo got like this, he started to sound like a teenager on Tumblr at 3 am, pestering Bin with constant random questions such as:  "Do you think pigeons have feeling?"  or  "Do you think cars feel tired after long journeys?"  or Bin's personal favourite:  "Do you think clouds go people-spotting, like, hey, that one looks like an idiot?"

Then Eunwoo would wake up the next morning, remembering none of it, and not wanting to believe Bin when he told Eunwoo the details.  This time however, it was different.  

Bin was just about to climb the ladder to his bunk when Eunwoo's hand reached out and gently held onto his wrist.  Looking back, Bin probably should have just ignored him and pulled away, but for some reason, he decided to stop and listen to what Eunwoo had to say.

"Stay with me?"  Eunwoo looked up at Bin from where he was lying.

"I'll be just above you."  Bin assured him, but Eunwoo didn't let go.

"But it's cold.  I need you to keep me warm."  Eunwoo pouted slightly, looking stupidly adorable in that moment.  That was all it took for Bin's resolve to fly out of the window.  He sighed motioned for Eunwoo to shuffle over.

Eunwoo happily obliged, and a few seconds later, Bin found himself snuggled under Eunwoo's blankets, with his best friend's arms around his waist, head resting lightly on his chest.  Bin decided he may as well make himself comfortable, and wrapped his own arms around the other boy, smiling slightly as Eunwoo wriggled closer.

"Your heart is beating really fast."  Eunwoo stated, giving no indication of what he was implying with that, if he was implying anything at all.

"I guess it is."  Bin bit his lip nervously, hoping Eunwoo wouldn't pry any further.

Eunwoo chuckled slightly, and tightened his grip on Bin's shirt.  "I love you."

The sudden confession caused Bin to freeze.  Did Eunwoo really mean that, or was it his sleepy brain talking?

"Bin?"

"Ah, sorry."  Bin let out a deep breath that he didn't realise he was holding.

"Do you love me too?"  Eunwoo asked quietly.  By the sound of things, he was finally starting to fall asleep.

Bin stayed silent for a couple of seconds, contemplating his response.  This seemed like a good time to get a weight off his chest, and it wasn't like Eunwoo would remember this in the morning.

"Yeah, I love you too."  Eunwoo seemed satisfied with his answer, and he sat up slightly, allowing him to look at Bin's face.

"Does that mean I can kiss you?"

Bin's face erupted into a bright blush at the unexpected question, but he forced himself to look back at Eunwoo and shake his head.  "In the morning."  Bin settled for a compromise, as he knew Eunwoo wouldn't take no for an answer when he was like this.

Eunwoo frowned as he flopped back onto Bin's shoulder, hiding his face in the crook of Bin's neck.  "Promise?"

"Promise."  Bin wished he wasn't lying as Eunwoo finally drifted off to sleep.

~

The next morning, Eunwoo woke up very confused.  He was in his own bed, but he wasn't alone.  His head was comfortably nestled in what appeared to be someone's shoulder, and there was a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

Honestly, it was pretty comfortable, and Eunwoo didn't really want to move, but he really needed to work out what was going on.  He lifted himself up slightly, and wasn't all that surprised to see Bin's face in front of him.

Bin groaned slightly as he opened his eyes, after being rudely awakened by Eunwoo's movement.  Seeing Eunwoo's red face just centimetres from his own, Bin frowned.

"Wazza ma'er...?"  Clearly someone wasn't quite fully awake yet.

"Um, Bin, what happened last night?"  Eunwoo whispered nervously.  Who knows what his tired state had said or done?  He sighed and continued to explain while Bin took his time waking up.

"You see I had this really weird dream last night, but know that I've woken up like this, I'm not sure it was a dream after all."

Bin was awake now.  Had Eunwoo remembered what happened while he was so tired?

"Weird in a good way or a bad way?"

Eunwoo blushed slightly as he recalled the events of his dream.  "Um... Good, I think."

Bin nodded, and for some reason, he seemed slightly relieved.  "So what happened?"

Eunwoo shook his head, covering his face with his hands as he sat up.  "It's embarrassing..."

Bin sat up too, facing Eunwoo.  He gently reached up and pulled Eunwoo's hands away from his face.  "What happened?"  Bin asked again, softer this time.

Eunwoo looked away and bit his lip nervously.  "Well, um, I remember pulling you down here with me..."  A small nod from Bin prompted him to continue.  "Then...  I think- I think I told you that I loved you."  Eunwoo practically whispered the last part, half hoping that Bin wouldn't hear him.

Eunwoo looked up slowly, not sure what expression he should expect to see on Bin's face.  He definitely wasn't expecting a completely blank expression.

"What happened next?"  

Eunwoo paused for a second, before reluctantly deciding to continue.  "You-  you told me that you loved me too."

He may have been mistaken, but Eunwoo thought he saw Bin's face go a little red as he smiled slightly.  "So you did kind of remember then."

Eunwoo's eyes flew wide open in shock.  "Was that not a dream?"

"Maybe..."  Bin grinned.

"Binnie!"  Eunwoo laughed.

"What?"  Bin laughed back, imitating Eunwoo's tone.

"Tell me!"

"Fine."  Bin smiled fondly at Eunwoo.  "It wasn't a dream."

Eunwoo's face turned bright red again.  "So I really did tell you that I loved you."

"Did you mean it?"  Bin asked.

Eunwoo nodded slowly.  "Then you really told me, that you love me too."  Bin's smile gave Eunwoo the confirmation he needed.  "Did you mean it?"  He needed to know.

Bin's smile faltered for a second and he began to blush slightly.  "Yeah."  He admitted finally.

Eunwoo suddenly remembered the final part of the not dream.  It was pretty fuzzy seeing as it had happened just before he fell asleep, but after thinking hard for a couple of seconds, he could just about remember what had been said.

"Hey, um, you know the, uh, the last part..."  Eunwoo started cautiously, not sure if he should be asking this.

"The last part?"  Bin repeated in confusion.

Eunwoo's face was burning by this point.  "You know, just before I fell asleep."

It was obvious now that Bin knew exactly what Eunwoo was on about.  He smirked, deciding to tease Eunwoo a little further, only because Eunwoo was cute when he was flustered.

"Sorry Eunwoo, I don't know what you mean."  Bin laughed slightly as Eunwoo's face grew redder and redder.

"You know..."  Eunwoo looked away, knowing that Bin was making fun of him.

Bin reached out for Eunwoo's hands.  Once he had managed to lace their fingers together, he gently pulled Eunwoo closer.

"I still don't understand.  What are you trying to say?"

If Bin thought Eunwoo's face couldn't glow any brighter, he was wrong.

Eunwoo shuffled nervously for a couple of seconds, before suddenly blurting out:  "I'm trying to say that I want to kiss you, okay!"  He still refused to meet Bin's eyes, but if he had, he may have noticed the hint of a blush on Bin's face.

Bin quickly debated his options.  He definitely wanted to kiss Eunwoo, but it would be a waste of an opportunity if he stopped teasing him now.  After a short moment, Bin let out an "Ahh~" before falling back onto the bed, closing his eyes, with an arm shielding part of his face.

"B-bin?"  Eunwoo cautiously leaned forwards.  

"This is it."  Bin suddenly stated dramatically, making Eunwoo jump a little.

"This is what?"  Eunwoo questioned, completely confused.

"This is the end.  You've killed me."

"Huh?"  Eunwoo cocked his head to the side, trying to figure out what on earth Bin was on about now.

"Your cuteness.  It's too much.  Your cuteness had killed me.  This is it.  Your sheer cuteness had killed me to death.  You have made me dead."

When Bin first pointed out how cute he was, Eunwoo couldn't help but blush, but with each additional statement, he ended up rolling his eyes - albiet fondly -  at the ridiculous person lying in front of him.  "Is that so?"  He responded when Bin finally seemed to have finished his 'dying speech'.

Bin nodded, weakly stretching out a hand to lightly stroke Eunwoo's cheek.  "Tell....  My Minnie....  That I love him."  Then he let his head roll to the side.

"You sure are talking a lot for a dead person."  Eunwoo pointed out, causing Bin to pout in frustration.  But he didn't say any more, and just closed his eyes.  Eunwoo chuckled softly.

Eunwoo said nothing, and simply raised his eyebrows, waiting for Bin to get bored.  Sure enough, after no more than a few seconds, Bin opened one eye and stared at Eunwoo.

"Aren't you going to revive me?" 

"And how am I supposed to do that?"  Eunwoo asked, already knowing the answer, and it was already making his cheeks a little red, just thinking about it.

"Well, there's something that usually works pretty well in the fairy tales..."  Bin trailed off, letting Eunwoo put the rest of the pieces together.

"If you wanted me to kiss you,"  Eunwoo started, moving a little closer, "you could have just said so."

With that, Eunwoo bent down, and gently placed his lips on Bin's, not moving at first, until Bin slowly began to kiss back, reaching up to wrap one arm around Eunwoo's upper back, and the other around his waist, pulling the other as close as he could until there was no space left between them.

"Did that do the trick?"  Eunwoo asked, sitting up as they finally broke apart.  Bin quickly sat up next to him, and smiled, causing yet another blush to spring to Eunwoo's cheeks.

"Yep!  It's a good job I have such an amazing boyfriend to bring me back, even if he was the one to kill me in the first place!"

"Oh, so we're dating now, are we?"  Eunwoo raised an eyebrow, although his calm tone was betrayed by his bright red face.

Bin nodded happily.  Then he began to blush too.  "At least, I want to be.  If that's what you want too."

At that, Eunwoo threw his arms around Bin, hiding his face in the crook of the other boy's neck.  "I would love nothing more."  He whispered.


End file.
